1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to finger protective devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective finger socket wherein the same affords protection to an individual's finger relative to abrasion, cuts, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socket structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and typically exemplified as thimble structure such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,437; 4,643,341; 4,127,222; and 4,534,495.
The instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of such prior art by affording protection as well as providing for cutting and clamping structure not addressed in the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.